


The Monster In My Closet

by handschuhmaus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Crack, Gen, I dream of Darth Plagueis, Young Tom Riddle, drunk darth plagueis, drunk scientific investigation, mysterious magical artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: For some reason, there is an alien being in Tom Riddle's dreams.Incidentally, Harry Potter has traveled back in time and is trying to subliminally influence the would-be dark lord.I wonder if the two things are connected...





	The Monster In My Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Harry traveling back in time seems, at least with a superficial survey, to be a pretty common trope these days.
> 
> I somehow got the idea for a bizarre twist on it.

Tom Riddle was not easily frightened. But this was frightening. It was huge! It smelled funny (like when the matron drank _cooking sherry_ from a teacup when the children were far too noisy). It loomed over the small boy from the closet door.

He curled up, trying to make himself a smaller target, or something, at least.

And then it said "Child, you're a Forceful thing, aren't you?" and emitted a dreadful noise.

Tom screamed in terror and pulled a pillow he hadn't realized was there around his head. He lay tense waiting for several minutes, then something damp pushed on his foot. He sat up, suddenly disoriented, and found that there was a stray dog in his little attic room, interested in his foot, and his closet door was shut.

\---

Plagueis had imbibed so much that he had fallen face down on the sofa, said something indistinct about "a Forceful thing", laughed wildly, and started drooling.

Sidious was disgusted, considering that he personally had never progressed beyond a stage of mild giggling euphoria (during which he had quite clearly informed Plagueis that the bed was trying to hurt him--but in his defense, it had attempted to dump him onto the hard floor several times.) and he feared the elder Sith was going to throw up.

"It wasa kid," the Muun slurred excitedly, into the cushion. Grimacing, Sidious repositioned his master such that he was possibly less likely to aspirate his own vomit, should he throw up as seemed likely.

\---

"You there! What're you doing?"

Harry involuntarily stiffened, but then remembered that he ought to be safely hidden under the invisibility cloak. He had this device, which was something of a mystery but supposedly intended to let someone subliminally influence someone else. He was pointing it at Tom Riddle and hoping, given this opportunity by a chance time travel accident, that he could stop the kid from becoming Voldemort.

He heard a loud "MRRRROWWW!" and then something that must have been a cat walked over him.

"Oh it's only a cat," said the voice, and Harry resumed concentration on the thoughts he was hoping to put in Tom's head.

\---

An unhuman, elongated head peaked up over the bed side at Tom, with bleary amber eyes. The smell was even stronger.

"You wanna be my apprentice?" it said, in that same voice from before.

The head came further up, and Tom could see neck and shoulders. "Don't know how I got here though. I should inves'agate."

\---

"I already AM your apprentice." Sidious was groaning in reply to this odd invitation. He stabbed his ripped robe irritably with the needle he was using to repair it. Then Plagueis said the other statement Tom had heard and the Sith answered, "I brought you here! You're frightfully drunk, Damask." 

\---

"What's your name?" the strange thing demanded, and poked Tom's nose with a long and slightly damp finger. "How'd you get here?"

tbc...


End file.
